mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3734
Mikey Episode Number: 3734 Date: Friday, September 27, 1997 Sponsors: D, 10 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Thad Mumford 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D / d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dogs cheer D-O-G and fight with cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to fool Bert with his disguises such as a pirate disguise and a bearded Red Riding Hood disguise, but Bert recognizes him each time and tells him to stop trying to fool him. Then a wolf knocks on the door and Bert is convinced it's Ernie in disguise again- until Ernie appears at the door! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation | style="text-align: center"|A string quartet tunes up before it plays "Mary Had a Little Lamb". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|"Rockin' Robin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Thad and the Medications sing "The Ten Commandments of Health" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After watching, Cookie Monster demands a cookie. A mysterious talking hook (Jim Henson) appears from the sky, and responds by giving him a book instead. Cookie is surprised, "This not cookie...this BOOKIE!" He then exchanges the book for lots of cookies, which rain on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange creature shows things that measure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries to speed up his growth by eating vegetables and exercising, but Smokey Robinson explains that "It Takes Time" to grow up big and strong. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy Alphabet (male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Stefan goes to the doctor and gets a checkup |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe demonstrates front and back using Wolfgang and a fish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count stops by, having heard of Big Bird's ailment of the Birdy Pox. Big Bird hopes the Count can sing him a lullaby, but the Count would rather count. They cooperate as the Count sings a lullaby about the number of spots he has. Big Bird falls asleep, but is woken by the Count's trademark thunder. The Count gets a great idea to help and exits. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rolling circle becomes a square, then a triangle, and various other shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count returns with his surprise - 10 kids bringing 10 balloons to cheer Big Bird up! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie tries to demonstrate what a telephone is, but keeps getting calls. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober and Wembley sing "Talkin' Bout Germs" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With the Wind - starring Kermit the Frog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Rub-a-Dub-Dub |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Now nighttime, Big Bird and Snuffy wish on the first star in the sky that the Birdy Pox will disappear. Nothing happens, so the two part ways. Maria checks in on Big Bird, who's now sobbing and scared that the pox will never go away. Suddenly, Maria notices the pox disappearing from each part of his body! Big Bird has a brief celebration before heading to sleep, as Maria announces the sponsors |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|We then fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide